Fishing is an activity enjoyed by many people of all ages. Most everyone has at one time or another fished from the bank of a lake, pond, or river. Pole fishing or rod and reel fishing is easily learned and has provided a relaxing time for those who have tried.
The more serious fishing enthusiast is more likely to own or at least have access to a boat. This allows the individual to venture further away from the water bank and more into uncrowded fishing areas which are of interest.
Bass boats and other small motorized boats capable of holding up to six people are affordable and are very popular. Some of these boats have a rail mounted on a top edge of the boat's hull. The rail serves many purposes, including a convenient support to attach fishing rod holders. With multiple fishing rod holders mounted on the rail, the fishing enthusiast can bait and cast multiple fishing rods. Once the fishing rods are secured in the fishing rod holders, they simply need to be monitored for fish strikes. The chances of catching a fish are obviously enhanced with the multiple fishing rods.
Many of the above described boats have one or more chairs which can be removed when not needed or installed on the spot. They tend to be swivel chairs, though not always. Typically, a floor well or other fixture affixed to the boat's deck is configured to receive and hold a seat post or pedestal of a swivel chair. A simple lifting action removes the chair, while a simple placing/dropping action installs the chair. The swivel chair obviously gives the fishing enthusiast a comfortable place to rest while waiting for fish to bite. The seat post of the swivel chair can also serve as a support on which can be mounted an accessory for fishing rod holders. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,645,167, 4,823,723, 5,987,804 and 6,681,517 describe such accessories. Some can accommodate multiple fishing rod holders. They are particularly useful on those boats that do not have a rail permanently mounted on the boat hull's top edge.
Known accessories for mounting on a seat post of a fishing boat's chair for holding multiple fishing rod holders appear adequate. Improvement is needed, though, to provide an accessory which is economical to produce, easy to install, easy to use, and reliable in use. In accord with a widespread need, there has been developed a mount for fishing rod holders which meet all known criteria. The mount of the invention is simple in design with minimal components, thus making it economical to produce. It is readily assembled with minimal directions, thus appealing to the fishing enthusiast interested in using his time for fishing. The fact it is utilized in a fashion similar to that of a conventional fishing rod holder on a boat rail makes its use easy to understand. It is also reliable for its intended purpose due to its sturdy construction with minimal components and uncomplicated structure.